The actuation of such an apparatus is carried out by axially moving the pull-back rod, it being tensioned for holding and compressed for releasing the holding of the workpiece or tool and shifting again into the releasing position. In order to hold the axial position of the pull-back rod in a holding position, it is common according to prior art to prestress it with a tension spring, usually using a stack of spring washers or bolt disk springs that press the pull-back rod into the holding position with great force and hold it in place even if tension is no longer applied to the pull-back rod. However, one disadvantage is that the balance of the rotating spindle of the machine tool supporting the apparatus is adversely affected by the stack of spring washers.